Liu King-sang
'Liu King-sang '(刘鯨笙 Liu King-sang) is the main protagonist of the Dead Machines. He is the second male pilot that can pilot an IS not by accident, but by an unknown third party. Liu is affiliated with Righteousness Union, one of the Triads in China. Appearance Liu is a young man of average height with black hair in traditional slicked back or comb over. Later on, he changed his hairstyle to messy quiff. He has brown eyes and a very refined physique like a boxer. Thanks to Lingyin's strict training regiment, his body is even more refined, having bulging biceps, bulging pecks, and a hardened 6-pack stomach. His IS in standby mode takes the form of a wrist bead. His tattoos consist of a Dragon with Phoenix wings and Oni with cherry blossoms patterns on his pectorals to triceps, biceps. While his back connected to his rear thighs is the legendary Guan Yu, a famous general in the Han Dynasty's Three Kingdoms era and China's God of War. Personality Liu is self-aware and balanced individual. Liu has a strong emotional fortitude against extreme periods of stress and exhaustion. But Liu has a disposition for using excessive violence that can be motivated by personal vendettas. Liu has a clear understanding of the risks involved in IS and underworld lifestyle as he is driven by a strong moral system and sense of loyalty, not only to Righteousness Union, but to his friends. Despite heavy violence Liu went through, he has never kill not out of mercy but because of his views. Those that he choose to kill are either in their dying moments and deserves a merciful death or people who had earned his respect to be allowed to die by his hand. To those that he views as trash and inferior he would ruthlessly beat them senseless but deny them an glorious death in battle. Relationships * Lingyin Huang - Lingyin is the woman who saved Liu's life from dying and the woman he loves. At first, Lingyin was shocked that she unknowingly took in a Triad. Knowing that she will face retaliation from Righteousness Union if anything happened to Liu, Lingyin took care of Liu to make sure he stays out of trouble. They bumped heads almost on a daily basis, mostly from Liu's reckless antics and Lingyin hiding his identity away from his enemies. Overtime, Lingyin slowly caught feelings with Liu rather than Ichika due to his bravery, dedication, and strong will. * Houki Shinonono - One of the few girls Liu can trust and have a casual conversation. Liu credited Houki for fixing his attitude problems and fighting skills Spartan style, even though she found out his true identity. Infinite Stratos & Abilties In terms of IS knowledge and skills, Liu is an average pilot since he did not learn the skills at IS Academy. He has good combat senses, but his lack of understanding of how IS functions is a hindrance. His personal IS is the 3rd Generation Type, Nightmare. Nightmare's exoskeleton is mostly parts of the legs with some parts to the arms. It uses a two-handed, single-edged sword, and a bullpup-style assault rifle. Liu is particularly skilled in Chuojiao, a Chinese martial art that comprises many jumps, kicks, and fast fist sequences. Liu is familiar with firearms and various melee weapons he can find as he believes anything can be a weapon. Boxing is Liu's primary fighting style he favors the most. Outside of combat, Liu is an exceptional cook, mostly Chinese cuisine he learned from his parents and friends. Asides from Cantonese and Mandarin, Liu is fluent in English and Japanese, mostly Kansai dialect. He has high alcohol tolerance, especially dark liquor being his favorite. History Liu was born in Guangzhou, China to his parents, who were both Righteousness Union. He grew up in an underworld with numerous Righteousness Union members. His parents tried to do everything, even spoiling him to give him a good life away from their lifestyle. However, it did not always work due to their devotion to Righteousness Union, and it was not common for Liu to be seen with Righteousness Union. At 13, his parents were shot by a rival Triad faction, and died soon thereafter. From there on, Liu was swooped by Righteousness Union. Liu had money, power, and fortune at the cost of living as a Triad, where he was bounded to follow his parents' footstep. While Liu got along with his new family, he had bad blood with Three Dragons, a fellow Righteousness Union over trivial issues. It turned from bad to worse the moment they fought over ownership of an IS, Sockdolager (eventually upgraded to Nightmare). They fought again until Liu activated it somehow, defying the law that only women can pilot it. Since that incident, Liu's life has turned upside down that made himself a bigger target from Three Dragons and those that want his head. Quotes "Can you explain the reason for security? It's not like someone will barge in to steal something." "Whatever since you're hella sensitive about chest size." "Yeah, for you that is!" "Whoops, whoops again." "That's why I chopped them off, dumbfuck." "I was destined to step foot one way or the other." "Haam gaa chaan! (Motherfucker!) Nei zou gan mat je?" (What are you doing?) "Wǒ bù shì shuō nǐ, wǒ méi shí me yìn xiàng. Nǎr gēn nǎr?" (No offense, I'm not impressed at all. What's that got to do with it?) "You're right...then I can finally have a normal life without thinking too much about personal scores." Gallery 011.JPG Trivia * Lingyin transferred Liu to IS Academy not just for safety, but to improve his skills as a pilot. * Liu is a minimalist in fashion to take him five minutes to get ready in the morning as his approach is to be clean, but subtle. * Liu is a fan of rap music. * According to Liu, Houki's kendo training is the hardest due to her stern, disciplined personality. * Liu is influenced by Wei Shen from Sleeping Dogs, Kiryu Kazuma from Yakuza, and G-Eazy the rapper. Category:Characters